All That Glitters Ain't Gold
by Prosper-the-XVIII
Summary: What if it hadn't been Severine that met up with Bond in the casino and then did...stuff with him in the shower? What is it about Zurine Martinique Rodriguez that's so strange to him?


**Okay, I wanted to write something featuring Lila (I seem to have forgotten about her, poor thing) and I was bored. This came to mind. Basically, instead of sending Severine to seduce Bond in the casino, Lila's left to it. I think letting his daughter go out, flirt with and have sex with a man about twenty years her senior (remember, Lila is only twenty-one) was a bit irresponsible on Daddy's part, but as far as I'm concerned, this works. It is meant to be pretty similar to the scene in Skyfall; that doesn't need pointed out.**

* * *

"I suppose now you can afford to buy me a drink?" Flawless Latino complexion, long platinum blonde hair swept into a high ponytail, dark brown eyes that a person could quite easily get lost in, 007 turned round to catch the eye of the young woman in the low-cut black dress who'd spoken.

"Maybe I'll even stretch to two. I'm guessing I've got four million Euros in here," for the first time he heard her laugh, a deep, heavily accented chuckle.  
"Not bad. I like this game."  
"Why don't we play another?"  
"I don't gamble. My mother was a prostitute and my father was murdered; luck isn't exactly something that runs in my family," already she was pulling the 'tragic family background' card. All she needed now was a ridiculous name and he had Vesper all over again.  
"You had a bit of luck with our friend in Shanghai," it was only now that he recognised the sleek blonde as the woman he'd seen through the window not much earlier. She smiled again, showing in his opinion far too many teeth, but still managing to look pretty stunning.  
"I've been waiting to see who would redeem the chip. You made such a bold entrance into our little drama," her hand slowly brushed his cheek with sharp red-lacquered nails.  
"Did I over complicate the plot?" Turning on the old 007 charm was all that he could really do right now. Besides, as he sneakily looked down her cleavage, he quite liked the look of her.  
"Oh, it's too early to tell. Besides, I for one enjoy the odd twist and turn, Mr..."  
"Bond. James Bond."  
"Zurine Martinique Rodriguez," there it was. The stupid name. Who had an island as their middle name? "Shall we discuss your next performance over that drink, Mr Bond?"  
"I'd like that," Bond looked behind him to the two men who'd been shrouding her the entire time. "Will your friends be joining us?"  
"I'm afraid that's unavoidable."

* * *

"Would you mind if I asked you a business question?" Zurine lowered her Bloody Mary from her lips and looked at Bond with inquisitive eyes.  
"Depends on the question."  
"It had to do with...death"  
"A subject on with you're well-versed?"  
"How would you know?"  
"Only a certain type of woman wears a backless dress with a Beretta 70 strapped to her thigh," James smiled.  
"One can never be too careful when handsome men in tuxedos carry Walthers. I am correct in assuming you killed Patrice?" Her face grew hard and colder.  
"Yes."  
"Might I ask why?"  
"I want to meet your employer."  
"I don't have one," Zurine smirked, running her tongue across her lips. He waited for her to finish the sentence. "I suppose I always have been a bit of a daddy's girl."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Be careful what you wish for, Mr Bond."  
"You're scared."  
"Oh, not for me. Thank you for the drink, Mr Bond."  
"You. Aren't going anywhere," James caught hold of her wrist. However, the tattoo he thought he'd be looking for wasn't there. "What did you mean by that?"  
"I meant what I said," Zurine growled, pulling her hand away.  
"You haven't stopped looking at your bodyguards the whole time," James pointed out blatantly. "They're controlling you, not protecting you."  
"What do you know?"

"I know when a woman's afraid and pretending not to be."  
"What do you know about fear?" her breath shook.  
"All there is."  
"Not like this. You don't know him. I swear, he's going mad. Literally."  
"I can help you."  
"How?" It was taking every ounce of courage in Zurine to put on this facade of such betrayal.  
"Take me to him," James shot her a stare of icy blue. She was willing to bet her bottom dollar that he could see right through her, either that or she was a more convincing liar than she thought she was.

"Can you kill him?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you?"  
"Someone usually dies."  
Zurine smiled. " Perhaps you can. When I leave, they're going to kill you. If you survive, I'm on the Chimera. North harbor. Berth seven. We cast off in an hour. Very nice to have met you, Mr. Bond."

* * *

Zurine waited for Bond on her boat. It had been most of an hour since she'd last seen him and as she sat in her dressing gown, she was now beginning to think that he had died. He had told her that MI6 had sent a barely functioning agent out after him, and there was a 50/50 chance of all going to pot because of this. The nature she'd picked up from her father had caused her to grow impatient rather quickly. Letting her robe fall to the floor, she stepped into the shower a few minutes after telling the boat to cast off.  
"I like you better without your Baretta."

Oh, those bloody agents. Were they indestructible or something? "I feel naked without it."

* * *

"They abandoned it almost overnight. He made them think there was a leak at the chemical plant. It's amazing, the panic you can cause with a single computer. He wanted the island, so he took it," Zurine laughed, walking behind James, who was being led by her guards from last night in handcuffs, dressed in apple bottom jeans and a bikini top.  
"Does this 'he' always get what he wants?" James scowled at her.  
"More than you know," Zurine turned round, smirking and spinning her Beretta around her finger before walking off in another direction. "I'm sorry. There are a few things that I've neglected to tell you. All I'll say is that when we're renowned cyber-terrorists feared all over the world, you'll remember last night as the night you had sex with Lila Silva."

* * *

"Did you bring him to me?"  
"He practically begged me to," Lila shot a thin-lipped smile at her father.  
"Did you forget to put clothes on this morning or something?"  
"You do remember where I was yesterday, right?" she playfully smacked him across the cheek, recoiling when her hand hit metal instead of the flesh and bone structure (or at least the remainder of that) which she would have hit if it'd been the other side of his face.  
"Lila, don't do that."  
"I'm not a child," she pointed out.  
"Sometimes I miss when you were," Raoul Silva smiled at his daughter. "Good job, honey."

FIN


End file.
